Triangle
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: They can never seem to break the triangle they're in. Four drabbles, Spiritshipping; onesidedYugi/Anzu, onesidedAnzu/Yami, onesidedYami/Yugi
1. Shape

**A/N: Just a quick thing I came up with in drama class.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, I wouldn't have to share a bathroom with my younger brother.

* * *

They never seemed to get out of this shape.

The triangle.

Yuugi never turned his eyes from Anzu when she was in the room. Anzu never looked at anyone if Yami was near. And Yami could only focus on Yuugi, despite all of Anzu's attempts to get his attention.

All of Yami's attempts at conversation were ignored, because Yuugi claimed to love Anzu. Anzu never paid attention to Yuugi's 'casual' flirting, Yami was the object of her affections. Yami went out of his way to Anzu, and put aside important things just to get glimpses of the boy who had stolen his heart.

They never tried to change how things were. Triangles were the strongest shape there was.

It was no wonder they couldn't break theirs.

* * *

**A/N: All thoughts and opinions are welcome.**


	2. Yuugi Vertex

**A/N: The next installment of the "Triangle" series. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, there would have been a lot of goodbye hugs when Yami/Atem left.

* * *

He loved her.

He had loved her since the moment he had laid eyes on her. Call him lame and clichéd, but it was true.

She had been so kind, so nice. Yuugi loved everything about her, from her personality to her determination and-Yuugi blushed to think this next part-to her body.

He could never look at anyone else when she walked in the room. She was beautiful, even graceful in her own way.

He often tried his hand at flirting with her, only to mess up halfway through. She never called him on it though, just smiled and went back to whatever she had been doing.

And then there was Yami.

That man… he was trouble. He never left Yuugi alone, always trying to start up too-friendly conversations, meeting him after class and walking a little closer than was necessary.

Yuugi don't want him. He wanted Anzu.

She wanted Yami though.

Yuugi was discouraged when he heard that, but it wasn't like he'd give up or anything. He wasn't that kind of person.

He'd continue to support his side of the triangle until someone was willing to cave in. He was too stubborn to be the one to end this.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Opinions? Don't be afraid to share them.**


	3. Anzu vertex

**A/N: Posting this just days after my birthday. I'm finally sixteen. Here's a late birthday gift to myself and you readers.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, there would have been more boy love scenes.

**

* * *

**

Anzu wasn't a mean person, honestly she wasn't. She just knew what she wanted, and that was Yami.

She was trapped the second he came in her line of vision. She never _meant_ to ignore Yuugi, it's just that Yuugi never held her interest, not like Yami did.

She loved Yami, and only Yami.

She didn't like that she could never get Yami alone though. They never talked one on one, always with a group of people around.

She swore, sometimes it felt he was avoiding her. But why would he do that, they were on friendly terms, weren't they?

Yuugi, he was a nice guy, heck a great guy! Nicest guy you'd ever meet, a true friend.

But that was all she saw him as: a friend. And nothing more.

Yuugi was not Yami. She wasn't going to feel any differently, not when she had loved Yami for so long.

She was a vertex in their triangle; it had been that way for so long, she didn't know what it was like to be any different.

* * *

**A/N: Anything you want me to know? Cuentame tus pensamientos. (Tell me your thoughts.)**


	4. Yami vertex

**A/N: The final installment in this short series. I'm actually sad to see this end. Enjoy the last one, everyone.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, I would have been in New York ages ago.

* * *

Yami adored this boy.

_Yuugi_… even his name sent delicious shiver up his spine.

_Yuugi._

Gods, the boy was beautiful. Especially when his eyes lit up.

Yami wished he could be the one to make Yuugi's eyes sparkle with love and adoration.

But it was all for that Anzu girl.

That girl… sure, she was nice and all, but Yami had no interest in females.

Besides, she was not Yuugi.

Yuugi was all he wanted, no _needed_, but Yuugi never paid him any attention.

That was okay though. Yami was happy just being around him.

Yami wouldn't lie; it _hurt_ when Yuugi proclaimed his feelings for that girl. It hurt a lot.

He had trouble suppressing that flared spark of jealousy for a second.

But the look on Yuugi's face made him accept it all.

Everything could be accepted when it came to Yuugi.

He would put everything aside for him. That girl's invitations were always declined, unless Yuugi was included.

It wasn't like he was _avoiding_ the girl. Not intentionally. He just wasn't interested. Any hopes she had for a relationship were wasted on him.

_She wasn't Yuugi!_

She wasn't the one he loved.

Yami had long ago realized that they weren't a triangle, but a circle. Continuous. Infinite. A metal ring, strong and unending. Breaking it would not be easy. But it wasn't impossible.

And Yami was willing to be the one to end it, even if it resulted in that girl's heartache.

Anything for Yuugi.

* * *

**A/N: All final thoughts and feedback will be greatly appreciated(hint hint). Until next time!**

**~Wolfie**


End file.
